


Four Hours a Night

by managerie



Series: RINCH [20]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e17 Root Path, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root mentions that Harold isn't sleeping well. Does this get back to Reese?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Hours a Night

~ * ~

Fusco pulled Reese into an alley. John’s lip curled in disgust at the amateur spy routine when Fusco looked around for eavesdroppers in a way that bird watchers in New Jersey noticed. “What do you want Lionel?” The sneer had yet to leave his face coupled with the impatience he usually felt around Fusco causing the slow delivery of the name to be punctuated by pauses so long, anyone hearing them assumed Reese was mapping out just where to stab Lionel next.

Satisfied that everyone on the block now knew that Fusco and Reese didn’t want to be overheard, Lionel released Reese and licked his lips. “I don’t know how to bring this up so I am just gonna say it.” Fusco stopped and breathed hard.

John rolled his eyes. “I would applaud your efficiency Lionel except you have yet to spit it out.”

Fusco looked up at the taller man and grimaced. “Okay, okay. That crazy broad? Root? She said something that worries me.”

Reese nodded slowly, ”Root is often worrisome.”

Fusco shook his head. “Nah see, she said something about Glasses that made me think she was on to something.”

Now he had John’s attention. “What did she say about Finch?”

Lionel knew from the tone that now was not the time to beat about the bush. He had about ten seconds before the beating would he his own. “She said Mr. Encyclopedia is averaging four hours of sleep a night. That ain’t good is it?”

Reese spun around, sprinted to Fusco’s car, and started hot wiring it in seconds. Before Lionel knew what was going on, Reese was racing away from the curb with Fusco’s only way back to the precinct.

Lionel shrugged. Sure he would have to catch a cab back to work, but history had shown that if Fusco would just tell Glasses what happened and show the receipt, Mr. Moneybags would reimburse the Detective with interest. Thinking about all the little nice things Finch did for Lionel had the cop smiling.

To think that Finch now needed help himself? No, maybe this time the cab would be on Fusco.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add more to this.  
> Beta read by BlueFinch and originally posted on tumblr


End file.
